Sesterská láska
by White Night Dragon
Summary: Svět je spasen. Vláda Vláken života je u konce. Ryūko padá z nebe jako hořící meteorit... a rovnou do náruče své kdysi úhlavní nepřítelkyně, nyní nejdražší osoby na celém světě. Vždyť pouto sourozenců nelze přetnout ani nůžkovým mečem a někdy sahá opravdu hluboko... yuri povídka na přání.


**AN: Ahoj všichni, váš oblíbený autor WND je zpátky s výzvou od talentované yuri autorky KuroToraHime! Dohodli jsme se na art-trade, kdy každý z nás napíše něco pro toho druhého a poměříme si tak pe-ecchrmhmm... tedy, uděláme to z čisté lásky k sobě a k umění poutavě psát, samozřejmě. A toto je moje polovina art-tradu - yuri povídka ze série Kill la Kill, velmi nedávného a velmi legendárního anime od tvůrců Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann! Sleduje děj hned poté, co se Ry****ūko podařilo zničit svou ... ehm, pozor, spoiler... zničit svou matku a zachránit celou planetu Zemi od děsivých Vláken života. No a řekněte, co by mělo následovat jiného než zasloužená odměna? Takže se pohodlně usaďte, vychutnejte si můj nejnovější yuri výtvor a v případě, že se vám líbil, víte, jak dát najevo svou spokojenost (pssst, nápověda - to Review tlačítko tam dole!)**

**Disclaimer: Kill la Kill mi nepatří, jinak by tam bylo mnohem víc yuri scén... i když upřímně, ony tam byly i tak - jak jen tahle šou prošla přes cenzuru, to nikdy nepochopím...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesterská láska<strong>

(…)

„Lidé nikdy nebudou potravou Vláken života… mamko."

Řekla to přesně dvě minuty předtím, než se její utajená matka a vládkyně všech Vláken sama zabila – a než se ona sama začala řítit zpět k Zemi rychlostí padajícího meteoritu!

„Áááááááá!"

Křičela jako o život, snažila se zbrzdit tisíce kilometrů dlouhý pád, ale nic u sebe neměla. Žádný skafandr, žádný vesmírný člun – kde sakra byly ty úžasně moderní, vším možným i nemožným vybavené raketoplány, když je člověk nejvíc potřeboval?!

Už se viděla jako hrdinka, která při boji se zlem nakonec musí obětovat svůj život – podlehne ranám, dostane z bortící se jeskyně poslední civilisty, uzamkne do sebe zlo a pak spáchá sebevraždu a tak podobně.

Jenom aby ji nakonec zase zachránil Senketsu. Obalil ji vlastními Vlákny života a držel ji při životě, zatímco padali atmosférou a ohromná rychlost, kterou se blížili k zemi, způsobovala, že vzduch kolem nich chytal plamenem.

„Senketsu!"

„Neplač kvůli mně, Ryūko. Tvůj otec je teď určitě šťastný, že jsme zachránili Zemi a lidstvo. A kromě toho… školní uniformy jsou od toho, aby se z nich vyrostlo. Už jsi velká, můžeš na sobě nosit, co budeš chtít. A mnohem roztomilejší šaty, než já."

„Ty mizero!" zakřičela na něj, zatímco jí slzy vysušoval všudypřítomný oheň. „To si piš, že přesně tohle udělám! Budu na sobě nosit takové věci, že z nich ta tvoje modrá pusa zezelená závistí! Senketsu!"

Křičela na něj, zatímco ho oheň stravoval místo ní. Křičela na něj, když konečně propadli atmosférou a plameny kolem nich pohasly. Křičela, když se jí pod rukama rozpadl na tak jemné kousíčky, že jí protekly mezi prsty a vítr je odvál do ztracena.

A až pak si uvědomila, že celou tu dobu někdo křičel na ni.

„Ryūūūkoooo!"

Přistála tvrdě. A těžce. Takovou silou, že v zemi udělala kráter a každá buňka v jejím těle se otřásla, udělala kotoul a pro jistotu se prohodila s několika sousedními buňkami.

Přesto přistála na měkkém. Na měkkém, nahém dívčím těle. Na těle, které znala skoro tak dobře, jako své vlastní.

Alespoň si to myslela.

„Vítej zpátky… Ryūko," zašeptalo to tělo.

„Jsem doma… sestři," zašeptala s úsměvem zpátky.

A omdlela.

(…)

Probudily ji vůně růží a jasmínu a jemné šplouchání vody.

„Mmhhh… Senketsu, jestli jsi ke mně do postele zase skočil přímo z pračky a vytopil při tom byt, tak tě dám osušit Gutsovi," zamumlala a převalila se na druhý bok.

Voda znovu zašplouchala a ramena jí na moment ošplouchlo něco teplého a mokrého.

„Senketsu, já tě varuju…" její mumlání plynule přešlo v podrážděné vrčení, když se konečně rozhodla rozlepit oči a podívat se na spoušť, které nepochybně musela v následující chvílí čelit.

Pravděpodobně stále ještě snila. Snila probuzená a s otevřenýma očima. Ale byla si celkem jistá, že na místo, na kterém právě byla, její fantazie nemohla stačit.

Koupelna měla rozměry, že by se do ní vešly dva průměrné byty a ještě by zbylo místo na rodinné auto. Vykachlíčkovaná podlaha házela odlesky, jak ji kdosi vyleštil do takřka diamantového jasu. Na stěnách, které podle čistoty musel někdo vybílit teprve před pár minutami, zářily měkce žlutým světlem lampy, ale všude kolem Ryūko místo nich hořely svíčky, ze kterých stoupala sladká, uvolňující vůně a linula se celou místností. A ji samotnou někdo umístil do vany dost prostorné, že být jen o kousek větší, musela by ji překvalifikovat na bazén.

A samozřejmě na ní nenechal ani nitku.

„Co je tohle sakra za výmysly?!" zaječela, zatímco si s hlasitým šplouchnutím zakryla prsa rukama. Nezáleželo na tom, že voda byla dost vysoko, aby zakryla ty nejchoulostivější části. Bylo to její tělo a ona měla právo ho schovávat, jakkoliv chtěla! Anebo naopak!

„Jsi stejně hlasitá jako vždy, Matoi," ozval se ocelový hlas za jejími zády. Otočila se tak prudce, že část vody vyšplíchla na zem a vzduch prozářil výbuch světla jako při ohňostroji.

Satsuki Kiryūin, hlava už neexistující Honnoji akademie a její starší sestra, vešla dovnitř a okázale za sebou zaklapla dveře. Už na sobě neměla Junketsu, róbu bohů, která její tělo dokázala našponovat do neuvěřitelných tvarů, ale to neznamenalo, že se stále neoblékala k světu. Měla na sobě upnutý bílý kostýmek se zlatými nárameníky, dlouhou úzkou sukni a vlasy si stáhla do přísného účesu ředitelky polepšovny pro sociálně nebezpečné devianty. Jehlové podpatky na kozačkách měla pomalu delší než předloktí a tak ostré, že by jimi bez potíží stáhla z kůže losa. Pohodila hlavou, až se jí temně modré vlasy mihnuly vzduchem, a shlédla na Ryūko přísným pohledem očí barvy zimního moře.

„Vidím, že události posledních dní tvůj slovník ani v nejmenším nezmírnily, Matoi."

„A ty jsi pořád ta samá osina v zadku," ucedila Ryūko, zatímco si pevněji objala odhalená místa na těle. „A vůbec, co to máš za nápady, svlíkat mě a házet do vany?"

„Ach, vnímáš to tedy jako břímě, že jsem se rozhodla postarat o svou mladší, nevyzrálou a duševně očividně zaostalou sestru?" Pohled Satsukiných očí byl tak ostrý, že by ve vzduchu přeťal ocelový plát. „Nečekala jsem od tebe přílišnou vděčnost, ale urážkami se za pohostinnost mstí jen zvířata."

„Jo?!" Ryūko se prudce zvednula na nohy. „A co kdyby ti tohle zvíře jednu ubalilo, co říkáš?! Třeba by se ti pak v té tvé rozzářené makovici opravdu rozsvítilo!"

Zmlkla, když uviděla, jak Satsukin pohled plynule přejel z tváře na její tělo a ústa se jí roztáhla do drobného úsměšku. Vmžiku zajela zpátky pod vodu, dokud jí ven nekoukal jen nos a polovina úst. Měla dojem, že voda okolo se vmžiku oteplila o deset stupňů.

„Óh… nazvala jsem tě mladší sestřičkou, ale je vidět, že v některých oblastech jsi velmi rychle vyzrála, Ryūko."

Černovlasá dívka sebou škubla, když uslyšela Satsuki vyslovit její vlastní jméno. Nemělo to tak být, ale způsob, jakým ho vyslovila – jakoby ho protáhla několika vrstvami medu a pak zabalila jako pocukrovaný bonbon. Zlobila se sama na sebe, že dovolila, aby jí to znělo tak _krásně_.

„Do mého těla ti nic není," zabublala přes vodní bariéru.

„Právě naopak, má drahá sestřičko. V posledních dnech jsi prošla peklem, přeneseně i doslova, a je čistý zázrak, že jsi vůbec přežila. Tvé tělo je teď první na mém seznamu priorit, a ty mi rozhodně nebudeš bránit v tom, abych se ujistila, že mu, a tedy i tobě, nic není," odpověděla Satsuki do zvuku klapání podpatků, jak pomalu přecházela koupelnou k naplněné vaně.

„Zmlátila bys mě, aby sis byla jistá, že jsem v pořádku? Tvoje logika ti někde za jízdy vyskočila z vlaku, ty-" obořila se na ni Ryūko, ale vzápětí zmlkla. Přesně v tu chvíli si totiž Satsuki vsunula prst pod límeček kostýmku a jediným prudkým pohybem jím projela shora dolů až ke kolenům.

Za doprovodu ostrého, páravého zvuku trhané látky se k zemi snesly zbytky kostýmku a sukně, následovaný jemně modrou podprsenkou a kalhotkami, na které pak, téměř nenuceně, dopadla černá stuha do vlasů.

„Tohle je lepší, sestřičko. Nemluv a nech všechno na své starší, vyzrálé a zkušené sestře," zavrněla Satsuki, dvěma klapnutími se zbavila bot a vkročila do vany stejně vznešeně, jakoby kráčela po perském koberci na audienci ke královně.

Ryūko znovu polilo horko a ze všech sil zaměřila pohled svých očí jinam. Kamkoliv, jen ne na svou starší sestru. Na její bělostnou pleť, tak zářivou, jako by se právě vykoupala v čerstvém mléku. Nohy měla delší, než mělo být pro dívku jejího věku možné, a stehna byla tak plná a zároveň pevná, že odtrhnout od nich zrak vyžadovalo hever.

Satsuki, která to musela vědět, ale jednala, jakoby to vůbec netušila, se okamžitě protáhla, dlouze, líně a pružně. Paže se jí vytáhly do výšky, bříško se vypnulo a vystoupily na něm jemné linky vypracovaných svalů, a dvě plné obliny na její hrudi se vzedmuly jako při zemětřesení. A co teprve ta kouzelná, jemně se svažující úžlabina nad stydkou kostí…

Někde poblíž zafuněl nosorožec a Ryūko došlo až po minutě, že to byla ona sama.

„Nezníš moc zdravě, sestřičko." Satsuki možná měla dokonalou kontrolu nad vším ostatním, ale pokud chtěla do svého hlasu dostat upřímnou starost, někde na půli cesty ji vykopla pryč škodolibá radost. „Otoč se a nech mne se na tebe podívat."

„Už jsem ti přece řekla, že-"

„Otoč se!"

Ryūko rozzuřeně zafuněla, ale jestli měl její pohled sílu bouracího kladiva, pohled její sestry v sobě měl stádo obřích diamantových vrtáků. S polovičním zavrčením, kterým dala najevo svůj nesouhlas, se otočila a pevně se břichem přitiskla k okraji vany.

„Mohlas mi sehnat doktora a jít se starat o ty tvoje čtyři divy," zamumlala, zatímco se jí na záda přitiskly dvě jemné ruce, a donutila se ke kašli. Nezačne tady sténat, zatraceně, prostě nezačne!

„Jsou to dévy, sestřičko," zamumlal jí hlas tak blízko u ucha, až sebou trhla. „A pevně doufám, že na ně právě teď nemyslíš. Mohlo by se mne to dotknout."

‚_To si piš, že na ně myslím!'_ křičela v duchu Ryūko, zatímco tiše skřípala zuby. Musela na ně myslet, aby odvedla pozornost od těch hříšně příjemných rukou, hedvábně vláčných a namočených do nějakých masážních olejíčků či do čeho, protože žádná kůže nemohla být _tak_ jemná. Snažila se myslet jenom na ty čtyři potížisty, zatímco jí oživený samet klouzal po ramenou a šíji, přejížděl od ramene k rameni a všude, kde se dotknul, zanechával cestičky žhavější než láva. Znovu zakašlala a přísahala by, že uslyšela Satsukin tichý smích.

‚_Ta zatracená čúza a ty její zatracené ruce… zatracené, mizerné… příšerné… neúnavné… dlouhé… mazlivé ruce…'_ Cítila, jak se jí začínají klížit oči. Kombinace horké, parfémované koupele a Satsukiny něžné péče z ní ždímaly napětí stejně účinně, jako by byla houbou, a místo ní nechávaly jen hřejivé uvolnění. Když se jejích zad znovu dotkly sestřiny ruce, její mentální obraz čtyř strážců akademie se začal rozplývat stejně rychle jako kostka ledu v rozpálené troubě. Zaklela by, kdyby na to měla sílu.

„Senketsu je pryč," zamumlala ve snaze nějak, jakkoliv, se rozptýlit.

„Já vím." Tichý a překvapivě soucitný hlas její sestry doprovodil jemný dotek na boku, těsně pod žebry.

„Junketsu taky. Naše mamka. Byla to kurva všech kurev, ale-"

„Pšššt." Ruce se přesunuly k pasu a pevně ji objaly, jako záchranné lano. „Nemysli na to. Jsi naživu. Já jsem naživu. I ta tvá malá, bláznivá spolužačka je naživu. Přestaň už všechno rozebírat a uvolni se."

Ryūko otevřela pusu, aby se alespoň pokusila říct Satsuki, co přesně si se svými radami může, ale okamžitě ji sklapla, když ji štíhlé, hebké prsty začaly něžně laskat bříško. Udusila sice svůj potěšený povzdech, ale z hrdla se jí přesto ozvalo něco, co hrozně připomínalo spokojené zavrnění malého koťátka.

„Nenávidím tě," vydechla mezi dvěma doteky, ale svým slovům nevěřila ani ona sama. Určitě ne teď… ani nikdy předtím.

„Taky tě _nenávidím_, sestřičko," zašeptal hlas u jejího ucha a horký, vlhký jazyk jí přejel přes ušní lalůček až ke tváři. Zalapala po dechu, když v ten samý moment jedna ruka opustila své výsostné panství nad Ryūčinými slabinami a pevně sevřela její zadek.

„H-Hej!" zaprotestovala a okamžitě se v duchu kopla do hlavy. Nikdo vám neuvěří, když protestujete způsobem, při kterém zníte, jako byste naopak říkali: „Ještě! Ještě!"

Úplně cítila, jak se za jejími zády Satsukiny rty zkroutily do samolibého výrazu. Měla ji v hrsti a obě to věděly.

„Jestli se ti něco nelíbí, sestřičko, stačí říct jedno slovo a přestanu," pošeptala jí, zatímco ji pevně držela jednou rukou kolem pasu a druhou zkoumavě hnětla a hladila její pozadí. Ryūko polohlasně zaklela, když ji tahle pozice pevně přitiskla zády k Satsukinu vlastnímu tělu a položila ji na dva velké, měkoučké polštáře. Moc dobře věděla, co to bylo za polštáře, když přímo v jejich středech mohla cítit dva malé, špičaté hroty.

„T-To si piš, že řeknu!" zasténala, ale nedokázala to slovo protlačit přes rty, jakkoliv se snažila. Mohla ho říct – měla ho říct – a všechno by bylo zpátky v normálu. Dala by si uklidňující koupel, možná by něco snědla a pak šla klidně spát. Satsuki by se jí přestala dotýkat.

Jenomže kdyby to opravdu udělala… Satsuki by se jí přestala dotýkat.

„Zatraceně!" zaklela, když jediná myšlenka vyvolala tolik protichůdných pocitů, že ji vevnitř hrozily roztrhat na kusy.

„Už začínáš chápat, sestřičko?" Satsukin hlas jakoby sestával jenom ze samého cukru smíchaného s ostrou hořkostí grepu. „Už ti nezbyla žádná možnost volby, žádná obrana. Teď, když je Ragyō-sama pryč, jsi jen moje – a já se o tebe nebudu s nikým dělit." Dotěrná ruka znovu sklouzla na její hýždě a sevřela se tak pevně, až Ryūko zalapala po dechu. „Moje!"

„Ty si musíš dělat srandu!" Mysl už měla dávno zahalenou vřelým oparem počínajícího vzrušení, ale tělo Ryūko ještě poslouchalo. Vzepřela se na rukou, aby své starší sestře ukázala, že nepatřila nikomu a ničemu.

Obě zápěstí jí pevně obemkla ocelová obruč a přichytila je k sobě silou, které se Ryūko nemohla měřit. Vytáhla je prudce do výšky, až se Ryūko se zaklením prohnula v zádech, a potom je násilím opět stáhla dolů. Černovlasá dívka zasykla drobnou bolestí, když se jí lokty spojily za hlavou a ruce se jí ocitly ohnuté kdesi mezi lopatkami, bezmocné a naprosto mimo hru. Mezi nohy se jí vklínila jiná, pevnější a silnější, a pouhou otočkou je rozrazila do stran, kde je druhá noha zamkla v klečící poloze.

Za půl vteřiny se změnila z odpočívající hrdinky v bezmocnou oběť.

„Asi jsi mě správně neslyšela, Ryūko-chan." Ostře pobavený hlas přímo kontrastoval s něžností, jakou její volná ruka bloudila po Ryūčině těle a vyhlazovala z něj veškeré napětí a stres. „Já vždycky dostanu, co chci. A právě teď chci tebe. Vždy jsem chtěla, vždy chtít budu. Jsi _moje_!" Poslední slovo znovu zašeptala, zatímco její ruka se začala přesouvat výš po těle.

„Kch – nechtěj mě – rozesmát," syčela Ryūko, zatímco se marně zmítala v ocelovém sevření své sestry. „Nikdy ti patřit nebudu!"

„Budeš mě prosit, abych si tě vzala," zavrněla Satsuki sebevědomým hlasem, vyčíhala si moment, kdy se Ryūko nadechla k dalšímu protestu, a dlouhými prsty pevně obemkla její levý prs.

Z Ryūčina hrdla vyšlo cosi mezi kletbou a vzdechem. Znovu se zazmítala, ale pro Satsuki jakoby její protesty ani neexistovaly. Místo toho upřela veškerou svou pozornost na její ňadro. Objížděla ho prsty, hladila ho, laskala, jakoby šlo o její nejoblíbenější hračku, mačkala ho a svírala, zatímco se Ryūko bezmocně kroutila a svíjela, každý její nádech proložený sykáním a hekáním. Přestávala vnímat horkost vody a okolního vzduchu, zato si mnohem víc uvědomovala, jak její vlastní tělo začínalo hořet a tát pod Satsukinými zkušenými doteky.

Kousla se do rtu, když sevřela její ňadro. Zasténala, když ukazováčkem obkroužila její vztyčenou bradavku. Zavrtěla sebou, když kolem ní dál kroužila, aniž by se jí sebeméně dotkla. A zavrčela, když se prst stáhnul.

„Chtěla jsi mi něco říct, drahá Ryūko?" Z hlasu téměř viditelně odkapávalo sebeuspokojení.

„Vlez mi na záda!" zavrčela chraptivým hlasem, jak jí během pár minut úplně vyschlo hrdlo.

Odpovědí jí byl jen pobavený smích a ruka se přesunula na pravý prs.

Už nedokázala přestat sténat. Doteky v ní probouzely oheň, žár, vedle kterého horká koupel připomínala skotský střik, ale Satsuki se jí dotýkala tak _málo_! Pohlazení tady, poškrábání jinde, dokonce i několik jemných polechtání, které z jejího hrdla pro změnu vynutily několik dívčích zahihňání, ale nikdy se jí nedotkla tam, kde to _chtěla_! Bezmocně zazmítala ohnutýma rukama a pokusila se alespoň trochu nahrbit, ale tělo přitisknuté k jejím zádům jí to nedovolilo. Byla chycená, napnutá, roztažená – a chtěla víc!

„S-Satsuki…" dostala ze sebe, když se ruka mezi jejími ňadry přesunula už potřetí a ani jednou nezavadila o její zkamenělé hrbolky.

„Řekni to, Ryūko," ozval se hlas těsně vedle ucha.

„Já… nemůžu…" zakroutila hlavou a odpovědí jí bylo varovné štípnutí těsně pod levou bradavkou.

„Řekni to, Ryūko."

„Satsuki… prosím…"

„Poddej se tomu… odevzdej se… už nemusíš být silná, můžeš si dovolit, kolik slabosti jen chceš. Řekni to…"

Vzepjala se proti své mučitelce v posledním, konečném gestu vzdoru. Napnula všechny svaly v těle jako už tolikrát předtím, kdy její život visel na vlásku a zachránila ji jen její vlastní, nezdolná vůle žít a vyhrát. Vzepřela se proti svému vězení celou svou silou… a povolila, když jí konečně došlo, jak volná najednou byla.

Byla volná svěřit se někomu úplně a bezvýhradně. Své sestře.

„Satsuki… prosím… chci víc!" dostala ze sebe mezi prudkými nádechy a touha v jejím hlase by otřásla helvetskou vírou.

Odpovědí jí byl pomalý, hřejivý pocit, který se začal šířit celým jejím tělem od konečků prstů až po poslední vlas na hlavě, zabalil ji do teplé, ochraňující deky, uzamknul ji v bezpečné, ochraňující sféře, do které nemohl nikdo jiný než ona. Její jediná a milovaná. Ta, které se mohla odevzdat a která se tak zároveň odevzdala jí.

Vzápětí se celý pocit zhroutil a nahradil ho spalující proud, když její bradavku pevně sevřely dva prsty.

Znovu se kroutila, ale už ne proto, aby utekla. Kroutila se, protože chtěla cítit víc. Chtěla, aby ji její sestra přinutila prosit, zatímco svírala, hladila a štípala její bradavky. Chtěla, aby jí jednou rukou plácala přes zadeček, dokud jí kůže úplně nezrůžoví, aby ho pak ty samé ruce chlácholivě hladily a zanechaly po sobě jen pocit naprostého blaha. Chtěla, aby jí sevřela ruce ještě pevněji, ukázala jí, že nemá šanci uniknout, a tím ji donutila, aby se jí odevzdala ještě víc, celým svým tělem a duší.

Chtěla, aby ji políbila.

Otevřela ústa a bez jediného slova se k ní přisála druhá ústa, rty horké a otevřené, zuby ostré a kousavé, jazyk hravý a zkoumavý. Zápasila s nimi v boji, o kterém předem věděla, že ho prohraje, a o to víc si ho vychutnávala. Jejich jazyky se prolínaly, kroutily se, hladily a pak znovu bojovaly v nekončícím boji, kde neexistovali poražení a byli jen vítězové.

Trvalo to léta, než se od sebe konečně odtrhly, ale kdyby se podívala na hodiny, tvrdily by, že to byla pouhá minuta. Poslala by je k čertu. Hodiny neměly ani ponětí o tom, co právě prožívala.

„Satsuki," vydechla, když se cizí ústa přesunula na její krk a hladově pokračovala v líbání. Olíznutí jazykem, přisání rtů, kousnutí. Zachvění, povzdech, zdušený výkřik.

„Řekni to, Ryūko."

„Satsuki…" zavrtěla se, když se ústa přesunula na její bradavku. Zatmění v očích, napnutí ve slabinách, nezdušený výkřik.

„Pověz mi, co chceš, Ryūko. Svými vlastními slovy." Volná ruka zmizela, objevila se na jejím pozadí, spolu s tím dlouhým, zkoumavým prstem. Začala sjíždět níž, projížděla mezi záhyby kůže, rozdělovala je a zase spojovala, dolů a dolů až k místům, která měla být všem skrytá, a přesto byla jasně na odiv…

Přejela těsně okolo nich, škádlivě, vyzývavě, neuspokojivě. Prudce se nadechla a vzduch v plicích se proměnil v melasu, hustou a nedýchatelnou. Znovu zalapala po dechu. Melasa se změnila na vroucí páru.

„Satsuki, udělej mě!" dostala ze sebe spolu s posledními zbytečky vzduchu, které v jejím ubohém těle zůstaly.

Prst prudce vnikl do jejích slabin.

Vykřikla a zkroutila se, jak jen jí to lidská pouta kolem ní dovolovala. Potom se prudce nadechla, když prst zůstal v klidu… a měkce vydechla, když si začal probíjet svou cestu dovnitř ne přirážením, ale hlazením. Dovnitř a ven, ven a dovnitř, otočka, zašimrání, pohlazení. Hrál na ni jako na nástroj a ona ochotně vyluzovala všechny zvuky, které ji jenom napadly. Po chvíli se přidal další prst a její zvukový repertoár se zdvojnásobil. Vlhkost, kterou v sobě cítila, neměla už nic společného se všudypřítomnou vodou. Zavrtěla se, chtěla těm novým, dechberoucím pocitům pomoci, ale vůbec netušila jak. Její slabiny se svíraly a rozevíraly samy od sebe, ignorovaly Ryūčina přání a poslušně reagovala na Satsukiny nejjemnější pohyby. Její okolí se začalo rozpíjet v mlze a přitom si přišla probuzenější než kdykoliv předtím.

„Ryūko."

„Udělej mě, Satsuki!" Ke dvěma prstům se přidal třetí, nepříjemný pocit bolestivého roztažení okamžitě zmizel pod vodopádem mnohem příjemnějších pocitů.

„Ryūko."

„Udělej mě, sakra!" Obruč zmizela z jejích zápěstí, ale nechala je na místě, držená pouhou převahou, kterou nad ní její sestra měla. Volná ruka obkroužila volná ňadra, jemně štípla obě vztyčené bradavky a sjela k pahorku mezi stehny. Srdce jí vynechalo tlukot, když ucítila, jak dva prsty roztáhly záhyby kůže mezi… _něčím_. Něčím malým, citlivým a příšerně, neskutečně vzrušeným.

„Ryūko…"

„Satsuki, udělej mě! Prosííím!"

Při poslední slabice jí prst přejel přesně po tom vzrušeném místečku a Ryūko uprostřed věty explodovala.

Zmítala se, i když ji nikdo nedržel. Bojovala o vědomí, když jí tělem proudily tisíce řek a říček a každá z nich ji vysávala stejnou silou, jakou ji zaplavovaly předtím nepoznanou rozkoší. Křičela, dokud jí ústa nepřikryla jiná, a potom se s nimi líbala, jako by měl nastat konec světa. Okolní předměty a jejich tvary se rozplynuly v sladké mlze uspokojení.

Když ji konečně síla opustila a zhroutila se, věděla moc dobře, kdo ji zachytí a opře o sebe. O čí prsy se uvolní její záda, čí ruce jí mazlivě rozčepýří vlasy a obejmou uvolněné bříško. A důvěrně poznala ústa, která z ní začala slíbávat veškeré napětí a únavu a nezanechávala nic než hřejivou spokojenost a uvolněnou lenost.

„Satsuki…" zamumlala a zvrátila hlavu, ústa pootevřená v němé prosbě dalšího polibku. Dočkala se ho okamžitě a tentokrát svůj boj vyměnila za jemné dotyky a hlazení. Druhý jazyk jejím prosbám vyšel víc než vstříc.

„Miluju, když vyslovuješ moje jméno, Ryūko," odpověděla jí Satsuki a její ruce něžně hladily Ryūko po zádech, ramenou, pažích, nohách. Všude, kam se dostaly, a všude, kde Ryūko souhlasně zasténala. A sténala úplně všude.

„Nenávidím tě," zamumlala Ryūko láskyplným hlasem a usmála se, když jí odpověděl pobavený, milující hlas.

„Taky tě nenávidím, sestřičko."

Měla dojem, že usnula, a v tom snu byla spolu se Satsuki v ohromné, horkou vodou naplněné vaně. Světlo svíček tančilo na její smetanově bílé kůži a mokrá voda ji pokrývala od hlavy až k patě. Snila o tom, jak se k ní přitulila, líbala se s ní a dotýkala se jí všude, kde jí to Satsuki dovolila a kde bylo fyzicky možné se jí dotknout. A na oplátku se Satsuki dotýkala jí, na všech místech, kde to bylo fyzicky možné.

Byla rozhodnutá si ten sen střežit jako nejvzácnější poklad a snít o něm znovu a znovu. Každou noc – a každý den. Od teď až do smrti. Protože _nenáviděla_ svou sestru.

A jejich nenávist byla, díky bohu, vzájemná.


End file.
